shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Composition - Idols
List of the various idols and idol groups in Silent Composition along with their discographies ZODI☆C The ZODI☆C is a group of 12 child actors and child idols that had formerly been actors on the hit drama series Curse of the Zodiac, and the movie, Curse's End. The 12 children that had been cast in the series have remained great friends since their debut. They debuted in 2076 together as the idol group ZODI☆C, and have 5 vocal powerhouses in their group. They later form the sub-units LEG☆CY, T☆URUS, LIBR☆, FREY☆, PISCES, and R☆GN☆ROK. Each sub-group and member has their own fan club, but collectively, the name of ZODI☆C's fan club is Zodiaddicts. Members Kagome Higurashi Kagome Higurashi (日暮かごめ) is the youngest member of Zodiac, and is a vocal powerhouses. *Age **15-16 (Season 1) **17-18 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2069 September 24 *Blood Type: O *University: University of Tokyo *Fan Club: Royals *Debut: 10 Months Old *Nicknames: Tenshi, Hebi, Ice Empress *Sport: Figure Skating (Singles) Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) is the second youngest of the Zodiac. *Age: **16-17 (Season 1) **18-19 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2069 March 17 *Blood Type: A *University: University of Tokyo *Fan Club: Pearls *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Saru *Sport: Gymnastics Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is the third youngest of the Zodiac, and another vocal powerhouse *Age: **17-18 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 July 21 *Blood Type: AB *University: Keio University *Fan Club: Claws *Debut: 3 Years Old *Nicknames: Tora *Sport: Basketball Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) is the fourth youngest of the Zodiac. *Age: **17-18 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 May 5 *Blood Type: B *University: Tokyo Institute of Technology *Fan Club: Keys *Debut: 6 Years Old *Nicknames: Buta *Sport: Shooting Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) is the fifth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Horse of the Zodiac, often called Uma or Ko by the other members of the Zodiac. *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 February 12 *Blood Type: AB *University: Keio University *Fan Club: Runners *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Uma *Sport: Freestyle Skiing Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) is the sixth youngest in the Zodiac, and a member of ST☆RISH's rival idol group, HE☆VENS. *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2066 November 5 *Blood Type: B *University: Waseda University *Fan Club: Beats *Debut: 6 Years Old *Nicknames: Hitsuji, Hitsu *Sport: Taekwondo Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) is the sixth eldest of the Zodiac, and one of vocal powerhouses. *Age: **18-19 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2066 June 28 *Blood Type: A *University: Waseda University *Fan Club: *Debut: 8 Years Old *Nicknames: Usagi, Usa, Yuki Usa *Sport: Figure Skating (Pairs) Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) is the fifth eldest of the Zodiac. *Age: **19-20 (Season 1) **21-22 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2065 April 13 *Blood Type: B *University: Keio University *Fan Club: Hitomi *Debut: 7 Years Old *Nicknames: Nezumi, Nezu *Sport: Figure Skating (Pairs) Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members, and a vocal powerhouse. *Age: **20-21 (Season 1) **22-23 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2064 December 6 *Blood Type: O *University: University of Tokyo *Fan Club: Wings/Tsubasa *Debut: 5 Years Old *Nicknames: Tori *Sport: Kendo, Fencing Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久佳一) is the third eldest of the Zodiac. He is the leader of R☆GN☆ROK, and the proxy co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou. *Age: **21-22 (Season 1) **23-24 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2064 January 1 *Blood Type: O *University: Kyoto University *Fan Club: Phantom *Debut: 8 Years Old *Nicknames: Ryu *Sport: Judo Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) is the second eldest of the Zodiac. She acts as one of the two leaders of ZODI☆C and is the leader of FREY☆. *Age: **22-23 (Season 1) **24-25 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2063 October 31 *Blood Type: A *University: Kyoto University *Fan Club: Fangs *Debut: 9 Years Old *Nicknames: Inu, Bad Girl *Sport: Snowboarding Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) is the oldest of the Zodiac children is the co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou. He is a vocal powerhouse. *Age: **22-23 (Season 1) **24-25 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2063 May 17 *Blood Type: AB *University: Nagoya University *Fan Club: *Debut: 7 Years Old *Nicknames: *Sport: Swimming Positions Sub-Groups Discography Zodiac's Freya's Legacy's ST☆RISH Members Cecil Aijima *Age **13-14 (Season 1) **15-16 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2071 October 31 *Blood Type: *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Cesshi Syo Kurusu *Age **15-16 (Season 1) **17-18 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2069 June 9 *Blood Type: O *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Syo-chan, Ochibi Otoya Ittoki *Age **15-16 (Season 1) **17-18 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2069 April 11 *Blood Type: O *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Otoyan Hijirikawa Masato *Age **16-17 (Season 1) **18-19 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2068 December 29 *Blood Type: A *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Masa, Masayan Tokiya Ichinose *Age **16-17 (Season 1) **18-19 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2068 August 6 *Blood Type: A *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Ichi, Toki, Tokiya-chan Ren Jinguji *Age **17-18 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2068 February 14 *Blood Type: B *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Natsuki Shinomiya *Age **17-18 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 June 9 *Blood Type: AB *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Na-chan, Sa-chan QUARTET NIGHT Members Ai Mikaze *Age **13-14 (Season 1) **15-16 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2072 March 1 *Blood Type: *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Na-chan, Sa-chan Camus *Age **18-19 (Season 1) **20-21 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2067 January 23 *Blood Type: O *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Na-chan, Sa-chan Ranmaru Kurosaki *Age **20-21 (Season 1) **22-23 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2064 September 29 *Blood Type: A *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Na-chan, Sa-chan Reiji Kotobuki *Age **17-18 (Season 1) **19-20 (Season 2) *Birthday: 2061 July 13 *Blood Type: B *Fan Club: *Debut: *Nickname: Na-chan, Sa-chan HE☆VENS Members *Kira Sumeragi *Eiichi Otori *Nagi Mikado Category:Silent Composition Category:Idol